Slender - Nightmare
by CPJSACKBOYWRITER
Summary: An Espeon has reoccurring nightmares of the Slenderman which don't seem to stop. But when she is invited to a camping trip with Sylveon and Umbreon, things begin to take a turn for the worse.
1. Chapter 1: The Camping Trip

Run. That's what the lavender coloured cat just did was run. She knew she just had to run. Espeon was running in a dark barren forest in  
a panic, something was chasing her as she ran for her life through the dark trees. Espeon did not know where she was going she just had  
to keep running until... She fell facefirst on the stony flat gorund, the cat Pokemon had tripped on a rock at which point: A tall dark shadow appeared in front of her. Espeon got up and tried to run but was ultimately caught by a large black tentacle that grappled her on the neck. She was lifted up to the shadow's face, blood began to drip from what should be the mouth as the tall creature lowered it's jaw tearing the skin on it's face apart to form a mouth, Espeon realised what was going to happen.

"NO! PLEASE! PLEASE, DONT HURT ME! I DONT WANNA DIE! PLEASE!" yelled the struggling Espeon with tears of terror leaving her.

The creature did not respond and proceeded to devour the terrified cat Pokemon.

"NO! DONT EAT ME! PLEASE! NO! NO!"

Espeon woke up in sheer terror panting and sweating. She was no longer in the tall man's black arms, but she was now in her own bedroom.

Nightmare...

Espeon had been having vivid nightmares of the blank faced mythical demon known as 'The SlenderMan' for several weeks now, she never knew why she kept having these nightmares. Still scared, the cat Pokemon curled up under her quilt and attempted to sleep but was too scared to end up having another bad dream of the Faceless monster stalking her as she finally cried herself to sleep.

*Beep De De Beep De De Beep* "Hello Moto!" *Beep De De Beep De De Beep* "Hello Mot-!"

"*groans* Hello?" Espeon answered her ringing mobile phone in a tired voice

"Hey, Espe!" A cheery voice was heard on the other end

"Oh... Hey Sylveon, What can I do for you?"

"Well, me and Umbreon are going camping for the weekend and we were wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Oh *Yawn* Camping? Ok, I'll come along"

"Great! We'll meet you at Viridian city, Bye!" *Beep*

*Groan*

With that, Espeon crawled out of bed, got dressed and packed her rucksack with essential's for the camping trip and walked to Viridian.  
Minutes later, she caught sight of Sylveon and Umbreon who were waiting patiently for her. She called out to them and they greeted her  
in a friendly manner. Soon enough, the three grabbed their luggage and walked along a path to a camping forest that was a 10 mile walk from where they started. 3 hours and 20 minutes later, they finally made it to the forest and layed their luggage. Espeon and Sylveon set up a tent for them while Umbreon collected some wood for the campfire. After the whole area was set up, the 3 sat down and watched the fire as day turned to dusk.

"I'm bored" said Umbreon.

"What do you think we should do?" Espeon asked Sylveon next to her.

"I guess I could sing my latest piece to you all" Sylveon got out a guitar and began to sing to the other 2.

"I call this one: 'The Campfire Song Song'"

_Let's gather round the campfire and sing our campfire song._

_Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song, and if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong._

_But it'll help if you just sing aloooooooooong!_

*A Haunter sneaks up behind Umbreon and Espeon*

Haunter: Bom Bom Bommmmmmm *Takes a deep breath*

*Sylveon began to sing alot faster with Haunter barely managing to sing along in sync*

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song, C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song._

_And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong. But it'll help if you just sing aloooong!_

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song, Haunter!_

*Haunter yells the lyrics very fast* **SONG! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-**

Sylveon: Guys!

Umbreon and Espeon: ...

Sylveon: Good!

_It'll heeelp! It'l heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp! If you just sing alooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong!_

*Sylveon smashes her guitar and the Haunter smashes a drum through her, Sylveon pops out of the drum*

_**OH YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAH!**_

Umbreon and Espeon: O_O'

"Maybe we should just go to bed" Espeon spoke out.

"Good idea, good night" Agreed Umbreon.

Sylveon said good-night to Haunter who waved back and went off. The 3 got in their sleeping bags and went to sleep.

Until Espeon heard a strange noise...


	2. Chapter 2: The Nightmare Begins

It was the middle of the night when Espeon decided to investigate the source of the strange sound. What ever it was, it was coming from  
deep into the forest. Espeon slowly crawled out of her sleeping bag and grabbed her torch so she wouldn't wake up the others. She began  
trekking through the tall trees, she had passed by strange landmarks as she walked deeper into the forest, some of which looked like a destroyed car, a large scary tree and a large tunnel. On one of these objects: Espeon saw something that looked like... a piece of paper. Espeon walked towards the paper and picked it up, on it was an obscure drawing of a stick figure which no face surrounded by trees.  
The words "**NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO**" were scribbled all around the drawing, what was really strange was that the stick figure  
looked very familiar to Espeon. Suddenly, a sound could be heard that sounded like a low thump which repeated over and over. Espeon began to get suspicious and kept walking through the dark forest. Eventually, Espeon stumbled upon what looked like a building (in the middle of a forest?) as curiosity got the better of her, Espeon walked inside the building.

The interior was plated in what looked like bathroom tiled walls and floors, Espeon felt the cold floor on her socks that were dirty from  
walking through the forest. She began to search through the bullding finding mostly empty rooms (one of which had a wooden chair in the  
corner), later Espeon noticed another piece of paper in one the rooms attached to a wall and retrieved it. This page however had a much different drawing to the other one. There was a circle in the middle of the paper with two X's scribbled onto it with the words:  
"**HE SEES YOU**" "**NO EYES**" scribbled around the drawing. Espeon was still figuring out what these pictures meant when she suddenly heard  
faint footsteps getting closer and closer to the room she was in, Espeon was scared of whoever was in the building with her, so she decided to leave the building. After reaching the exit, Espeon heard breathing, she felt the hot rancid breath spread onto her neck. Suddenly realising the warning the pages were giving her, the cat Pokemon immediately began to run as fast as she could, not wanting to look back at her living nightmare.

"I don't understand! This can't be true! He can't be real!" Espeon thought into her head as she kept running, she could hear faint  
static getting louder behind her, her worst nightmare was catching up to her, Espeon had to run faster avoiding many trees in her path as possible when suddenly...

*SQUELCH!*

Espeon returned to her senses and looked around, she did not see the stalker of her dreams anywhere in sight. Thinking that the monster had given up, Espeon continued onward but... she couldn't... she could not move... she looked down and had realised that she had fallen into a mud pit. Espeon attempted to wriggle out of the muck to no avail, to make matters worse, she started sinking into the mud. Espeon  
realised in horror that she had fallen into a marshland and was slowly sinking. The frightened Pokemon tried to call for someone.

"Help!"

"Help me! I'm sinking! Please!"

But noone could hear her cries for help for miles, Espeon was now up to her chest in the sinking mud and started to panic.

"**HEEEEEEEEEELP! SOMEBODY! PLEASE! HELP ME!**"

Suddenly, a tall shadow appeared from behind the trees and walked towards the frightened Pokemon staring down at her with a blank  
expression.

"...please" Espeon begged for the person to help her through tears.

The shadow revealed its true form as the tall, skinny, faceless demon who had now finally lead the poor Espeon to her ultimate demise.  
Espeon tried calling for someone to help her once more.

"**PLEASE! HELP ME! I DONT WANT TO DIE! PLEASE! ANYBODY! PLEASE! HEEEEEEL-** glurglurglurglurglurrrrrr...

Espeon speech was finally interrupted as she was submerged into the cold muck, the last thing she saw was the SlenderMan who watched as she dissapeared into the mud.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

Espeon woke up in cold sweat, breathing hard and realised that it was only another nightmare as she sighed in relief.

"**HEY ESPEON!**" Sylveon popped her head into the tent.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**"

"Wait are you waiting for? Me and Umbreon are waiting for you at the lake!"

Espeon got out of her sleeping bag and reluctantly followed her pink and white friend to a nearby river bank.

When they got there, Umbreon was already in his swimming trunks as Sylveon and Espeon removed all of their clothing with the exception  
of their bras and panties. Umbreon was the first in the water, he curled into a cannonball and bomb dived into the river and swam to the  
surface shivering, the river was freezing cold. Umbreon was wrapping his arms around his chest shuddering from the cold water.

"Come on in! T-T-T-The waters f-f-f-fine!" stammered the freezing black Eevee.

Sylveon and Espeon shrugged at eachother and walked into the pool. They were all freezing when they met each other.

Umbreon: Has the water gone warm yet for you two yet?

Espeon: N-N-N-N-No...

Umbreon: I'm so c-c-cold that... I'm shivering. (One of Umbreon's ears turned blue)

(Sylveon had icicles dripping from her nostrils)

Sylveon: I-I-I-I'm so cold... (Sylveon snapped off the icicles from her nose) that I can use my nose drippings as a pair of chopsticks.

Umbreon: I'm so c-c-cold that... I'm shivering!

With that, the three swam out of the ice cold water and dried themselves off, they went fishing and had a meal, went hiking through the  
forest, sang some campfire songs until the sun went down once again. The three got into their sleeping bags and went to sleep.

Within minutes, Espeon was in the dark forest with the torch in her hand, she knew what was going to happen but she had enough.

This time, she wasn't going to run.

This time, she was going to overcome her nightmare.

This time, _**IT MEAN'T WAR...**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Final Dream

It was time... Espeon held a determined strong look and marched into the forest waiting to confront the night terror once and for all.  
With the flashlight on, Espeon began to locate the pages in order to lure the monster of the dark. It was not long before she found the first page which had a drawing of the creature with the words: 'LEAVE ME ALONE' scribbled on. With the first page in her hands, Espeon yelled out at the forest angrily.

"COME ON! I HAVE THE FIRST PAGE! I KNOW YOUR HIDING, GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!"

Espeon was responded with silence, the creature didn't appear at all. Espeon continued to insult her enemy.

"Too scared to face me?! Ironic isn't it?! The fact that you won't come out from hiding and confront me! How more stupid can you get! What is so satisfying about haunting people dreams! Is it because you enjoy seeing fresh blood spill on the ground?! I'll tell you what you are. YOU FEED OFF FEAR! YOU ARE FUELLED BY YOUR OWN VICTIMS SUFFERING! WHY DON'T YOU JUST PROVE YOURSELF AND GET OUT HERE!"

Finally, the tall creature appeared behind Espeon, angered by her insults. As soon as Espeon turned around she knew she had to act fast. The faceless monster lashed out its long black tentacles and swiped at her, Espeon dodged the attack and stabbed the creature in the chest with a nearby branch. Black liquid splurted from the large open wound and spilled onto the floor as Espeon made a run for it, she had an idea. The creature now enraged from the injury the Pokemon had caused it, ran after the Espeon in pursuit. The cat Pokémon ran to an old broken truck and opened the door.

She found a loaded handgun on the driver's seat and grabbed it, the monster was catching up behind her as Espeon aimed and fired, stopping the beast in its tracks. Espeon repeatedly shot at the staggering dream stalker as it took a step backwards for every gunshot  
until the weapon ran out of ammo. The faceless demon that stood before the cat Pokemon now had severe holes in its body seeping with  
black fluid. Espeon did not lose her gaurd, she knew that the SlenderMan would not give up that easily as it immediately charged at her, Espeon quickly grabbed a large steel rod from the ground and hurled it at the creature, puncturing through what would be its eye socket. Espeon suddenly noticed a full jerry can on the back of the truck while the suit wearing creature tried to retract the metal bar from it's head, resulting in a large socket in its head. As the monster focused it's attention to Espeon, it noticed the jerry can that she was holding. Suddenly, Espeon thrusted the jerry can forward, splashing gasoline on the creature's suit, ruining it. Espeon then revealed a lighter from her pocket and set it on, as the monster looked at her, Espeon said the last words the nightmare stalker was ever going to hear.

"Sayonara Slendy"

With that, the Pokémon hurled the active light at the tall creature as it burst into flames. Espeon watched as the creature from the  
dark thrashed around onto the ground giving an ear-piercing screech with its body turning black until the creature finally ceased  
it's struggling and was now a charred body as the flames slowly burned away leaving black smoke which exited it's open wounds.

"I... I did it" Espeon said in victory, she had won and the SlenderMan would cease to exist in her dreams.

She looked at the creatures burned corpse before closing her eyes in order to finally wake up. However, when she opened them, she was still in the forest, not in her sleeping bag. She couldn't understand. She thought that if she had beaten her worst nightmare, then it would finally be over. She suddenly noticed that the creature's corpse was gone leaving a few ashes. She looked down and noticed an extra clip of ammo by her feet, she picked it up and put it into the handgun and began to run off, she was immediately tripped over by something as she fell to the ground. Espeon rolled on her back and looked behind her, there, standing right before her... was the burnt body of the tall creature slightly twitching. She finally realised why she had not woken up, the monster was still alive after getting roasted. The tall charred creature slowly walked towards Espeon who tried to get away, she was frightened again. She couldn't think of anything else to do and immediately ran to the destroyed car and jumped into it as the creature managed to poke its arm through. Espeon quickly shut the car door onto the creature's arm as it tried to get it open, after a small struggle, Espeon managed to shut the door on the creature's arm resulting in it breaking off. As Espeon held the car door closed, the black monster stabbed through the metal door, cutting Espeon hand. The monster kept stabbing and stabbing into the car door leaving huge marks and dents on the steel plate before walking off, Espeon let go of the handle and looked at her injured hand in terror. The creature returned and finally ripped the door off it's hinges as Espeon quickly got out from the other side and ran with the monster giving chase.

Suddenly, Espeon remembered the handgun in her pocket and instantly equipped it as the monster snarled, advancing towards her. The Pokémon fired and hit the creature in the shoulder blade, but the monster was still moving. Espeon fired again and this time, hit the creature in the head ripping a chunk of it clean off showing a large gaping hole in the creature's forehead. The charred body continued to pursue her. Espeon shot again, decapitating the creature's other arm, she fired another round now taking one of the creature's legs making it collapse on to the ground. The creature continued to crawl towards the Espeon as she kept firing more rounds into the moving corpse until finally...

Firing one more round, the bullet struck the creature into it's heart flinging the body backwards as it screamed in pain until it hit against a tree, slid down and collapsed to the ground with it eventually no longer struggling. In it's dying breath, the SlenderMan spoke in a demonic garbled voice that sounded something like...

"**HI, I'M SLENDY. WANNA PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy_**...**"

Espeon looked on at the corpse of the mythical being that had once haunted her dreams until she finally woke up. With that, the camping trip was now over as Espeon, Umbreon and Sylveon packed up and left the site. Espeon looked back at the forest giving a smirk of victory as she walked happily with the others.

For the next few days, Espeon's dreams with SlenderMan ceased to exist and she was finally able to sleep peacefully with the nightmares now becoming memories that were soon forgotten.

One night, when Espeon was ready for bed, she looked at the cieling and had a think.

"It has been one cool camping trip" said Espeon as she went to sleep peacefully.


End file.
